


First kiss

by MissMarauder



Series: Loud Drabbles [4]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, Eleven year olds kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarauder/pseuds/MissMarauder
Summary: Ronnie Anne was determined to make Lincoln hers.





	First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am NOT Chris Savino and I do NOT own the Loud House and it's characters.
> 
> P.S: English is not my first language, so beware for any mistakes.

The first time she saw him, her heart had stopped beating. Sure, she was only 11, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t fall in love. And she had fallen. Hard. For that cute, white haired boy. He liked the same things as her. She tried to let him notice her, but it didn’t help. He seemed to be smitten about that girl Christina. But Ronnie Anne was determined to make Lincoln hers. So if that meant to get him to notice her in the most extreme way possible, than that was what she had to do.

Not a month later they had their first kiss. 


End file.
